Welcome to Facebook!
by myself storyteller
Summary: Facebook ala Kuroshitsuji? Gimana jadinya? TERJAMIN! OOC, nista, gaje , garing, de el el! CHAPTER 3 APDET SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA! Dun forget to RnR!
1. Chapter 1 : Beranda

Hellooo! Saya Hime Licious! Author gaje bin ajaib datang lagi dengan sebuah fic yang tak kalah gaje!

Mulai, nyok?

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

**Warning :** gaje, garing, OOC, author nista dkk.

* * *

**Welcome To Facebook!

* * *

**

Hujan terus nih akhir-akhir ini.. Author yang super duper keren bin kere ini jadi bete abis. Enakan ngapain? Apa? FB-an? Okeh.. berhubung nih fic tentang FB, mari biarkan kita(saya) log in ke website tercinta saya. Pertama, buka laptop, nyalain, klik program Mojilla.. habis itu.. ketik alamat Facebook. Nah, uda masuk kan? Ketikkan alamat e-mail, password jgn lupa... Nah, itu dia MUNCUL!Liat apdet nyook?

* * *

**Facebook**

**Kabar Berita

* * *

**

**Ciel Phantomhive : **Aku punya pesbukk! Horee! Mama! Aku punya pesbuk!

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.

4 orang menyukai ini.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng :** Selamat yah tuan muda… *bows*

1 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Elijabet Midelfold **: Ciel ku tersayaaang! Yuk kencaan!

37 detik yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**Ciel Phantomhive : ** Sebby : iya, tengkyu yach.. Lijjy : No, tengkyu so muach..

21 detik yang lalu. Suka. 2 orang.

* * *

**Grell Sutcliff Cinta Sebby : **lg magang di Taman Lawang

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.

2.337 orang menyukai ini.

**Ciel Phantomhive : **Loh? Ngapain kamu? O.o

7 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**William T. Spears : **Kencan sama Sebastian?

5 menit yang lalu. Suka. 3 orang.

**Grell Sutcliff Cinta Sebby : **Aih tau aja X3

4 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng** F.I.T.N.A.H.

4 menit yang lalu. Suka. 5,567 orang.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Sebby : Sejak kapan kamu jadian sama diaaa? DX

3 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Grell Sutcliff** **Cinta Sebby : **Sebastian kejaam!

2 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis** **Butler Ganteng **: bukan, gue gak kejam, cuma ganteng aja.. *narsis*

15 detik yang lalu. Suka. 345 orang.

* * *

**Claude Faustus ** : Jidatku oh jidatku sayang~~~~ #mengusapjidatpakeBaycl*n

Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. **William T. Spears** menyukai ini.

**Claude Faustus** : Thx for like yap!

27 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**William **: #membetulkan kaca mata.. Sama-sama. Betewe masih kinclongan saya lho! Setiap pagi saya parut dengan parutan kepa—kelapa!

25 menit yang lalu. Suka. 2 orang.

**Alois Trancy** : Pantesan BAYCL*N Q buat jatah sebulan habis 3 kg! Ternyata kamu yang pakai? AAARRRRRGHH! #marahmode:on

20 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Claude Faustus** : Yes, Your highness.. *membungkuk*

19 menit yang lalu. Suka. 127 orang.

**Alois Trancy** : BUKAN GITU BUTLER DODOL! MESTINYA Q PAKE SEBASTIAN AJA! HEMAT & EKONOMIS! SUDAH TAU KONDISI EKONOMI KITA KRITIS, BOMBASTIS, FANTASTIS! QMUH JUGA SELINGKUH SAMA HANNAH KAAAN?

17 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : LOHH? KOK BUTLER AKU DIBAWA2 SIH? DASAR ALOIS TERASI! *mewek*

16 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng **: Gue juga ogah sama calon bencong Taman Lawang macam dia..

16 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**William T. Spears** : Notippp guweeee!

14 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Hannah Anafelöz Anazuzur **: …

11 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Alois Trancy **: Ciel : WOI! NAMA Q A-L-O-I-S-T-R-A-N-C-Y, BUKAN TERASI! LULUS SD GAK SIH QMUWH?

Hannah : NGAKU QMUWH!

11 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Claude Faustus **: Caploknya jangan lupa dimatikan ..

9 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive **: Biarin dasar ALIS TERASI! Jangan alay please?

7 menit yang lalu. Suka. 2 orang.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng** : udah2, yok,.. bubaran..

6 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Alois Trancy **: Ciel bego ah! Udah! *ngibrit*

5 menit yang lalu. Suka.

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng **: Gue emang ganteng banget.. *ngaca*

3 jam yang lalu. Suka. 128,889 orang menyukai ini.

**Grell Sutcliff Cinta Sebby **: Nikah yuk? Kawin yuk?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka. 648,386 orang tidak peduli.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng **: gak sudi… *deathglare ke Grell*

59 menit yang lalu. Suka. 892,190 orang menyukai ini.

* * *

**Lau SeMesum **: pingin kue rasa lemon…teh lemon juga.. Lemon…

5 jam yang lalu. Suka. 5 orang menyukai ini.

**RanMao Imoedz Bangetz **: knp ga lime aja kak?

3 jam yang lalu. Suka.

**Lau SeMesum **: lemon lebih asam dan basah…

3 jam yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : eh? Basah? *O*?

2 jam yang lalu. Suka.

**RanMao Imoedz Bangetz **: kan sama aja sama lime?

2 jam yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng** : kok pada ngarah ke fanfic rated : M yah? *tutup mata tuan Ciel*

2 jam yang lalu. Suka.

**Lau SeMesum** : pokoknya lemon lebih segar!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng **: itu ngapain si author geblek nge-like?

55 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen **: Soalnya gw stuju sama lau.. Lemon lebih masam dan basah (?)

53 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**RanMao Imoedz Bangetz **: author kebukti suka baca fic Rated : M ya? Hayoo…

52 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen **: Aib saya terbukaa.. tidaaaak! Ciel ! Tolong saya!

50 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng **: kenapa harus dia? Dia milikku.. bukan milikmu..~

48 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen** : DIA TUNANGAN SAYA! *digetok*

47 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : EEH? *shock*

47 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Elijabet Midelfold **: CIEL TUNANGAN KU ! DX *tendang Near*

46 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen** : UAPUAAAH? *muncrat*

45 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive **: Kalian berdua tidak aku restui bertunangan denganku! Dan kau author geblek! Semoga kau disambar geledek jadi bebek biar matek!

43 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng **: sepertinya saya harus berbuat sesuatu…

40 menit yang lalu. Suka.

* * *

_~Refresh Beranda~

* * *

_

Yak.. yuk liat beranda terbaru? Bosen nih ma beranda yang beritanya itu-itu aja. KLIK! Yak! Sudah diklik! Eiitsss.. Sebentar.. ada yang aneh.. Author memicingkan mata ke arah tanda hati yang tiba-tiba nongol. Apach?

**Ciel Phantomhive** sedang berpacaran dengan **Sebastian Michaelis Butler Ganteng**

56 detik yang lalu. Suka. 10 orang menyukai ini.

1...

2...

3...

TIDAAAAAK~~~~~!

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**A/N : **Tuh kan? gaje banget? =3=

Oh iye, Near Van Derwoodsen itu nama FB aye! XD.. jadi aye munculin di sini, iye gak?

Sekali lagi.. maaf merepotkan.. kalau garing ya maklum (_ _)"

Harap...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Nah.. uda dekat kan? Tinggal diklik saja tuh tombolnya XDD

See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 : Kasus Kolor

**A/N :** Horee! Ga nyangka saya dapat reviews banyak sekalii di chapter satuu! Hiks, hiks .. makasih banyak yaah… *srooot*

Terutama terima kasih atas dukungan, kritikan,dan saran kalian! Saia apdetnya 'agak' lama.. UAS membunuuuh otak saiaaaaa ! DX

Silahkan dinikmatiii~~

**Warning : **OOC, OOT, AU, fic gaje, alay, lebay, garing.. nista, bikin stress , dll..

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg (bener ga tulisannya?)

* * *

**Welcome To Facebook!

* * *

**

_Datanglaah.. kedatanganmuu kutunggu.. sekiaaa—_ oke, kali ini terdengar lagu ciptaan author *PLAK*.. maksudnye, ciptaan abang Ridho Rhoma. Author miring sedang menyanyikan lagu tersebut sebab hati beliau retak karena cintanya dikhianati oleh.. Ciel..

"Cintakuuu bukaaanlaaah cinta biaaasaaa…"

Lagi-lagi suara author yang lagi berusaha meniru si Afgan namun gagal menyebabkan 5 orang yang lewat depan rumah tewas seketika, seorang nenek-nenek yang lagi smackdown di tengah jalan jadi epilepsi dadakan, dan binatang peliharaan terkena cacar api dadakan. (emang ada?)

Perlahan… jari-jari lentik author (SFX : Cuih!) mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di lappie kesayangannya.

Tepat.. dia mau FBan..(lagi)

**Facebook**

**Beranda**

**Ciel Phantomhive sedang berpacaran dengan **Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng**.**

**Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Suka. 115 orang menyukai ini. Komentari. Lihat ke-24 komentar.

* * *

**

**Komentar**

Grell Sutcliff Masih Cinta Sebby **: Akkuh gaaak relaaa! Sebastiaaan! Kau…telah berjanji akan melahirkan anakku kan?**

56 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Elijabet Midelfold** : Ciel.. aku tidak menyangkaa.. kamu.. kejam! *preeeet*

54 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**Ciel Phantomhive **: Ihh.. Lijjy kentut sembarangaan! Jijay deh!

51 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng **: To Grell : Berisik loe banci kaleng! Sejak kapan gue mau punya anak dari loe?

48 menit yang lalu. Suka. 2 orang.

**Lau SeMesum **: Ada lemon gak? Gerah nih..

47 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Under'wear'Taker **: hihihi.. selamat yah… hihihi…

47 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive **: To Under : Loh? Bukannya kamu jadi buronan polisi gara-gara kamu nyuri kolornya Ronald pas dia lagi tinggal di gubuk bawah jembatan yah? Kok masih di sini? O,o..

To Lau : Apaan sih lemon itu?

45 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng** **: **Lemon itu nama buah, Cielku tersayang.. tapi itu juga istilah yang sering muncul di fanfic rated : M.. Karena Ciel masih kecil, jangan dulu, deh.

43 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen **: #nangis bombay

35 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Lau SeMesum **: To Ciel : Nah kan, Sebastian uda kasih tau.. jadi udah ngerti kan? #minum jus lemon

To Author : Sumpah, gaje bener.. –"

33 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Grell Sutcliff Masih Cinta Sebby** : To Sebby : Kan kamu hermaprodit….

32 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : HAH? #shockstadium2

30 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng **: GRELL! CUKUP ! FITNAH YANG KELUAR DARI MULUTMU! TIDAK BISA KUTERIMA! CIEL! JANGAN PERCAYAAA! #menggergaji Grell di tempat..

29 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ronald Knox **: KOLOR GUWEEEEE~~! ADUUUH.. ITU KOLOR GUWEE SATU2 NYAAA! DX .. ITU DIBELIIN EMAK GUWE DARI KAMPUNG HALAMAN BETA TERCINTA DI BOJONG PENYOOT! PLIZZ BALIKIN DOOONG!

25 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive :** Bujugbuneeng! Apaan lagi nih? NOTIP AYE!

24 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**William T. Spears** : Ronald! Balikin kacamata gue oi! Kemarin lu jadiin alat buat cebok kan?

20 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng** : Gimana caranya yah kacamata dijadiin alat buat cebok?

18 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1 orang.

**Ronald Knox** : Apaan sih? O,O

17 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Tanaka **: hohohohoho…..

17 menit yang lalu. Suka. 165 orang.

**Near Van Derwoodsen** : Pak Tanaka punyaaa efffbeee? O Em Ji!

16 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Ih, author lebay.. =,=.. …. HEH? TANAKA PUNYA Pesbuk?

13 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen** : Nah kan Ciel lemod =="..

11 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Udahan ah! Notif gue penuh nih! #Off

8 menit yang lalu. Suka.

* * *

**~(ˉ◊ˉ~)\( ˉ◊ˉ )/(~ˉ◊ˉ)~**

Nah tuh.. author nari-nari gaje di atas sambil garuk-garuk kelapa. Eh, kepala ding. Liat wtw (walltuwall) Sebby & Claude yuk?

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng**―**Claude Faustus ShiNy Head**: kabar ente gimane?

35 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Claude Faustus ShiNy Head**―**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng **: Baik-baik nih eneng.. eneng tumben perhatian ama aye? #usapjidat

33 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng**―**Claude Faustus ShiNy Head **: Ga perhatian kok.. abis aslinye gue nanya kondisi jidat ente .. makin hari makin kinclong? Siapa tau gue bisa ikut kontes berhadiah piring bekas cantik.. lumayan kan?

32 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Claude Faustus ShiNy Head**―**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng **: **-**"…

31 menit yang lalu. Suka.

* * *

Ga begitu seru ah.. kasus Undertaker sama Ronald? Mari kita lihat status Ronald..!

* * *

**Ronald Knox** : Kolor gue… nyangkut di kawat gigi **Grell Sutcliff Masih Cinta Sebby** … hiks hiks…

27 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.

* * *

**Komentar**

**Grell Sutcliff Masih Cinta Sebby **: Pantesan tadi ada yang nyangkut kagak jelas.. *korekgigi

26 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**William T. Spears** : #muntah

24 menit yang lalu. Suka. 165 orang menyukai ini.

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng** : #membayangkan….. ==" , betewe kok bisa nyangkut di gigi? Secara gak banget gitu.. =="

22 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen **: #breakdance..

20 menit yang lalu. Suka. 56 orang menyukai ini.

**Madam Red Tunjukkan Merahmu **: Ada apaan sih ini?

17 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Under'wear'Taker **: hihihihi… kapok~~

15 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Alois Trancy Bukan Terasi Biasa **: 1h w0w, 4QuwH PnG3nD L14d.. XD

14 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Alis tambah alay..

13 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ronald Knox **: Siapa yang mau bantu saia mengambil kolor saia di gigi Grell?

12 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Grell Sutcliff Masih Cinta Sebby** : Aduh.. gigiku belum disikat dari seabad yang lalu.. mana makananku semacam martabak goreng mata kadal, kecoa rebus , kue yang terbuat dari telur mentah busuk berumur 100 tahun, tepung tapioca bekas di TPS bla bla bla…

11 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Alois Trancy Bukan Terasi Biasa **: 0ffl1n3..

10 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ciel Phantomhive **: Good luck.. #off

10 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Sebastian Michaelis Makin Ganteng **: Membahayakan nyawa.. #off

9 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Near Van Derwoodsen **: Tha-tha~~ *Offline*

8 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**William T. Spears** : Aku tidak bisa membantumu.. *offurain

6 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Madam Red Tunjukkan Merahmu **: Kyaaa~~~! Ada diskon baju victoriaaan! Opp yaaah~~

5 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Ronald Knox** : KEJAM!…. Kolorku..kolorku…. hiks.. Off deh.. TwT

1 menit yang lalu. Suka.

* * *

Krik..krikk..

Pada off semua.. gimana nih? Nasib kolornya Ronald? Mau tau? Baca chapter 3 doong! XDD

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca fic ini, baik yang mereview maupun yang tidak. Rui sungguh berterima kasih (_ _)"

Dukungan kalian sungguh berharga!

Tidak lupaa..

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3 : Kasus baru?

**A/N** : Ahaha.. akhirnya saya apdet jugaa.. chapter 3, lho! Gomen lama(banget), krisis ide (-_-") dan tersiksa oleh belajar setiap harii~~!

Inilah balasan atas review kalian di chapter 2! 8D

* * *

To **Svehla** : Meringkas 6 episodeh? Akan saya usahakan untuk membuat, tapi di fic saya yang lain... Fic selanjutnya, ya? X3

To **orangetamaki** : Masa? OuO? Segitu lucunya kah?

To **Melantha Raphaelis** : Iya.. abang Underwear— Ralat, Undertaker… dia emang maling kolor :P.. Jujur, image itu pas banget buat dia! 8D #ditimpuk FC Undertaker(kalau ada)

To **Diesty Sutcliff** : Entah kenapa menurut saya Alois lumayan alay di anime.. jadi saya bikin dia alay di sini~

To **Yunoki Trancy**: Ohoho… saya (sangat) merusak image Alois di sini, dan nama Trancy mengingatkan saya pada terasi di dapur saya.. Ok, ampun mang, jangan bakar saya. #nunjuk nama belakang Yunoki.

To **Yabusame Yurei Bishamonten** : Makasih yah uda mau review dan dukung Hime.. X3

To **Etsukuro** : Entar saya bikin anda keselek laptop di chapter ini.. #pasang innocent face

To **Arleena Lauren** : Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda untuk membetulkan nama sang pencipta facebook~~

To **Sara Hikari** : Saya juga suka fic anda di DN dan Bleach, lho XD..

To **xxnERURaiHimexx**: Saya yang buat juga heran, kok..X)

To : #ikutan nabuh gendang.. Dung dung.. waktunya buka puasaaaa.. #digampar

To **CheshireGrell1297** : Saya juga cintrong banget sama anda #plak

To **sasutennaru **: Alois dan Claude akan saya nikahkan suatu saat nanti X) #dilempar

To **Kuronekoru** : Makasih yah :D, ini sudah hime lanjutkan~~!

To **Oh-Chan Is Nanda** : Apdet :DD, makasih uda di fave XD

To **Lacie Frajj** : Jenis fanfic kyk gini banyak kok.. di Bleach, Naruto, juga ada :3

To **Recca404** : Oke & tengkyu sarannya! Ntar saya masukkan di chapter selanjutnya! XD

To **rizukauchiha29** : Wew, makasih banyak ;w; #terharu

To **kiraramika** : Saya apdet XD.. maap long hiatus ;w;

To **Angela Pegasus Yakou** : Wehehehe..makasih X3d

To **Sarah Phantomhive** : Thanks XD

* * *

**Welcome To Facebook!**

**By : Hime Licious **

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg

**Warning** : Gaje, OOC, AU, ga nyambung, nista , OOT, bikin stress, dll.

_Enjoy!_

_Don't like? Paksakan like! 8D *ditabok pake wajan terbang(?)*

* * *

_

Kembali ke kasus kita sebelumnya para pemirsa, jadi, kali ini Ronald Knox kehilangan kolor kesayangannya itu. Memang sih, saya rasa tu shinigami emang kagak modal banget alias EKMB!

Masa' cuma punya kolor barang sebiji? Bandingkan harga kolor dengan sayur bayam busuk seikat dijamin mahalan tu bayam! Alasan lain yang dikemukakan oleh sang pemilik kolor itu sendiri , yaitu, kolor tersebut adalah kolor sakti turun temurun yang sering dipakai Gatotkaca sehingga ia bisa terbang, salah satu alasan mengapa Superman dikatakan super, hingga alasan kenapa author ini emang keren sekale!#Plak

Apakah benar begitu? Mari kita buka Facebook demi membuktikan kebenarannya!

* * *

**Home**

**Permintaan Teman (123)**

**Pesan Masuk (2012)**

**Pemberitahuan (14045)**

**Ronald Knox Butuh Kolor** : Emaaaaak~~ Mengapa kolor hamba diculik wahai emaaak? Emaaak.. Nyaaaak.. Mbook.. Mother… Ibuuuu.. Mamiiih~~

_56 menit yang lalu. Suka. 15 orang menyukai ini. 17,899 orang tidak peduli.

* * *

_

**Komentar

* * *

**

**Grell Sutcliff Ikhlas Cinta Sebby **: WOI ! Help eike! This kolor gak copot-copot from gigi eike!

_53 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Sebastian Michaelis Mutlak Ganteng** : Aku… jijik setengah mati ..kepadamuuuu..

51 menit yang lalu. Suka. 1,909,980 orang .

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : To Grell : Lagipula kamu apain sih tu kolor? Kamu emang termasuk omnivora kelas tuna yeh? Semuanya , bahkan tong sampah depan mansionku amblas kamu makan! ==! Apa-apaan bahasa alien yang kamu pakai itu?

_50 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Grell Sutcliff Ikhlas Cinta Sebby **: Not kehendakku! Who suruh put kolor sembarangan di atas my dinner? This adalah cara berlanguage yang baik and true!

To Sebastian : Eike love kamu setengah dead , bisakah you break up dengan Ciel?

_47 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Lau SeMesum **: Lho..lho..lho.. ada apa ini? Ada yang jual lemon gratis?

_45 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Tanaka Mau Teh **: Ho..ho..ho…

_44 menit yang lalu. Suka. 145 orang._

**Sebastian Michaelis Mutlak Ganteng** : To Grell : Sorry, but I have no intention to love you, even once, so please, get out and don't use those disgusting words. Do you try to mix the English with the Indonesian altogether?

To Lau : lemon mulu sih.. ente suka ma lemon ?

_42 menit yang lalu. Suka. 185,789 orang menyukai ini._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : Weh, Sebastian keminggris! #hajared

_40 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Lau SeMesum** : ooh.. suka sekali! Mulai dari Mami Lemon, Just Lemon, Lemonade, pokoknya lemon bosok pun saya suka!

_35 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a** : #sweatdropped

_33 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Claude Faustus Kinclong Beud Bo **: Astajim! Danna-sama! Anda sungguh alay to the meks!

_32 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Grell Sutcliff Ikhlas Cinta Sebby** : To Sebastian : you bicara bahasa Planeet? Eike don't mengertiii~~~~

_31 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Sebastian Michaelis Mutlak Ganteng** : Nge-leave ah ~~

_28 menit yang lalu. Suka. 768,998 orang.

* * *

_

_**Woltuwol? Oh salah, Wall To Wall~~

* * *

**_

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Yo, Ci3l~!

_45 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : *usap-usap panta— dada* , kenapa gue ketemu elu lagi?

_43 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Takdirkah yang mempertemukan kitaah? #blinking eyes

_40 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi **: Demi kebotakan Tanaka yang tiada duanya, demi kekinclongan Claude yang setara dengan William, dan demi cintaku ke Sebastian, tidak ada takdir di antara kita, Alois..

_39 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Apa benar begitu…? #sentuh dagu Ciel

_38 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : ! Don't touch me! #lempar baskom bakar

_36 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Ciel….sebenarnya…. aku..ingin jujur..sama kamuwh..

_35 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : APA? #siapkan Bard

_33 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Kamu itu… hmm…#mendekatkan wajah ke Ciel..

_32 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : ^%%#^**(*)^%$#$%!

_31 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Lubang hidungmu itu..besar sekali.. O_O;

_29 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : WUT? #lempar Bard ke arah Alois

_27 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Itu..upilmu keliatan! Pantesan pas kamu makan di mansionkuwh, banyak upil bertebaran di meja makankuwh! Terus kemarin ga sengaja ketelan ama Claude! Kamu tau kan kalau Claude itu rakus banget sampai monumen Monas itu dimakan! Dia ga mau ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kekinclongan jidatnya! Herannya, kok mau ya dia makan upilmu..enakkah rasanya? O,o

_26 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : Kaaaau! *piiip* *sensor* benar-benar *piiiiip*! Sungguh *piiiiiippp*

_24 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: Iya, aQuwh tau kalau aQuwh Ganteng! Ga usah pake sensor segala! Semua orang di dunia ini sudah tau kegantengan Alois Trancy!

_23 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka. 121,123 orang tidak peduli.

* * *

_

**10 Komentar.

* * *

**

** Sebastian Michaelis Mutlak Ganteng** : hanya sayalah orang terganteng di dunia(iblis) ini! Kau…get out!

_20 menit yang lalu. Suka. 736,890 orang._

**ALoiS TrAncY BukAn T3R4si B14$a **: aQuwh!

_18 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi **: STOOOPP! Di antara kalian berdua masih gantengan gue tau gaak? Sebastian! Sadar dong kalau lu itu punya rambut mirip(baca : persis) nanas di kebonnya Finny! Dan kau, terasi! Sadarlah! Wajahmu pingin banget kujadikan lalapan buat Cerberus!

_16 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Ronald Knox Butuh Kolor** : Berhenti memperdebatkan wajah kalian yang (sangat) mirip sama sandal jepit bekas diinjek Will! Kolor saya lebih penting!

_15 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Anonymous** : ohohoho… anda sudah tidak perlu kolor lagi anak muda…

_13 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Ronald Knox Butuh Kolor** : APAAAAH? OAO"'!

12 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Anonymous** : Inilah penemuan terbaru saya! Anda pasti tidak percaya! Barang ini sungguh canggih! Saatnya tibaa~~ SARUNG SUWERLOH PORTABLE! Bisa dipakai saat jogging, lompat tali, scoutjump dengan tangan di bawah, nyolong mangga, bahkan bisa dipakai saat anda sedang mengikuti audisi Kebancian Idol!

_11 menit yang lalu. Suka. _

**Ronald Knox Butuh Kolor** : Okeeh! Saya beliii! *pesan segera*

_10 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Ciel Phantomhive Ingin Tinggi** : =_="

_5 menit yang lalu. Suka._

**Sebastian Michaelis Mutlak Ganteng** : Akhirnya masalah kolor ini selesai juga sodara-sodara..tapi..ehem…ada kasus baru.. yang akan muncul… silahkan lihat di wall atau profile saya..

_3 menit yang lalu. Suka.

* * *

_

**Sebastian's Profile

* * *

**

**Sebastian Michaelis Mutlak Ganteng **: Mark Zuckerberg akan segera menutup facebook pada bulan Maret 2011 karena ia sangat pusing dalam memikirkan cara untuk mengurus facebook yang sudah terlalu banyak penggunanya.

_1 menit yang lalu. Komentari. Suka._

_**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**_

A/N : Gomeeeen readers! Sumpah , saya akhirnya bisa meng-update fic ini setelah lebih dari 3 bulan lamanya.. Tepatnya di tengah-tengah masa hiatus saya. Maklum semester 2 ini mulai mendekat ke masa penjurusan di SMA, jadi saya bakal jarang banget OL. Maafkan saayaaaa~~~~~~ *puppy eyes*..Gimana ya jadinya nasib para karakter Kuroshitsuji di cerita ini kalau Facebook bakalan ditutup? Makanya..harap bersabar dalam menunggu chapter selanjutnyaa~~

Last but not least…

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
